


M’Lady

by shippers_log



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Is Gabriel Hawkmoth in this one?, Mostly Platonic, also, blame it on the rain, its mostly about the reveal, it’s kinda implied, o rite, platonic, the world may never know, this is some cheesy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 11:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippers_log/pseuds/shippers_log
Summary: It’s their last night together as heroes, but maybe not their last one as friends.Also, the title’s misleading. They’re just dorks when it comes to talking.(A reveal fic written because I’m a ho for angst and it needed to be expressed somewhere.)





	M’Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent dip into the most cliché, sappy, overly dramatic reveal scene I could think of. Don’t these kids deserve some happiness (and terrible puns) too?
> 
> also hi it’s been three-ish years pls bear with my trash and enjoy boiiiiz

“Hey.”

Ladybug sighed and opened her eyes.

“Hey, Chat,” she replied.

From the corner of her eye she saw the shadow sitting beside her. She hadn’t heard him approach, but she was used to it by now. A car passed by on the street below and a baby cried somewhere nearby. Absently, she kicked her feet against the roof’s edge.

Chat cleared his throat and she finally looked at him. He was nervous.

“Last night.”

She looked away.

“Yeah.”

Another car passed. A police car whipped onto the street in pursuit, siren wailing.

“Did you… want to do anything?”

Ladybug tilted her head to the side.

“What do you mean, Chaton?”

Chat pushed his bangs back and sighed heavily. “I mean… this is the last time we’ll be together like this. Like… like us.” He rubbed the back of his head, a familiar motion that made her heart skip a beat. “So…”

She smiled at him, understanding lighting her eyes.

“So, we ought to make this last night worth it. That’s what you’re saying, right?”

A blush rose to his cheeks at her smile. A smile he may never see after tonight. The thought punched through his heart and he couldn’t breathe for a moment.

“I couldn’t agree more, kitty,” Ladybug said, her eyes soft.

And then she was gone.

Chat jerked forward, his arm outstretched to the red streak swiftly making its way across the rooftops, further and further from him. She paused briefly, a vermillion star against the vast night sky. Ladybug was waiting for him.

Without a second thought he leapt off the roof, his heart soaring when he heard her laughter peal out.

Baton expanding and retracting quickly, he flew across the city. Tears formed in his eyes as they dashed across the tiled canopy in a frenzied, restless dance. His muscles burned, his lungs heaved, and his heart was lighter than ever before.

There were no biting words, no responsibilities, no destinations. There was just them. For a moment in time, they were humans made gods.

For a moment in time, they were free.

It was only when he heard Ladybug panting beside him that Chat realized they had stopped. Looking around, his good spirits began to fade. They were on the Eiffel Tower, in the spot that had long since become theirs, and the sky was getting lighter. He knew what it meant, and he dreaded it.

“Are you ready, Chat?”

The question made him recoil. Did she think he was ready to say goodbye forever? To never know who the mysterious beauty was that haunted his dreams for years? To be sent back to that cold mansion and never again be needed like this?

He turned away from Ladybug and huffed.

“Chat? What’s wrong?”

His body began to tremble and the words burst from his lips in a torrent of heartache and desperation.

“Everything! Everything is wrong!”

Ladybug jumped at his outburst, but he pressed on.

“I know we saved Paris, I know I should be glad we’re finally done but… I don’t want to give up Plagg and being Chat! What if—what if something bad happens again? What if we can’t find our Miraculouses in time? Or what if we never see each other after this? I don’t want to leave you yet,” he said, pacing frantically as he spoke, “And I can’t go back to just being plain old me, back to some puppet that never had a chance at my own life or a chance with you. There’s so much we can do together! It can’t just end like this. I—I don’t even—“

His voice broke with a small sob.

“I don’t even know who you are. I love you and I’ll never find you again. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

Tears ran down Chat’s reddened face and he swiped them away bitterly. All he could hear was his ragged breathing as he tried to regain control over his emotions. He refused to look at Ladybug, knowing he must have overstepped somehow.

“…Sorry,” he mumbled after a few moments of tense quiet.

Ladybug’s silence reminded him that they were supposed to be focused on just being together, and he had ruined it all with his stupid feelings. She must think he was a selfish brat, wanting to keep her and the Miraculous to himself. She must think—

“Stop.”

Gentle but firm fingers pushed his hands from his face, cupping his cheeks instead. His eyes widened at the feeling of her thumbs wiping away his tears. He looked up and was struck with awe when he saw Ladybug crying. Ladybug was crying.

“Don’t think like that, kitty,” she said sternly, “I know you. You are Chat Noir, even without the mask or your kwami. You are amazing, no matter what anyone says or does to make you think otherwise. You’re a smart boy. I believe in you.”  
Ladybug sniffled and bumped her head against his chest.

“Why didn’t you talk to me about this? I know what you’re feeling because I’m feeling it, too,” she muttered, “I don’t want to leave this behind. I don’t want to just be normal, clumsy me again, the kind of person who can’t even talk to a boy without embarrassing myself.”

She let out a self-deprecating laugh.

“I know that right now I’m Ladybug in and out of the suit, but I’m terrified that when I give Tikki up I’ll turn out to have never been her in the first place! I’m scared of more attacks and other enemies and of being helpless when that time comes. I’m scared of so many things. But I think most of all,” she said wearily, “I’m scared that I’ll lose the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Chat stared blankly, in shock from her honest confession. More tears welled up in his eyes and he wrapped her in his arms.

He wasn’t alone. She was with him. She knew.

“Chat… there’s something else I wanted to say,” Ladybug said, her voice muffled by his shoulder. He moved to pull away, but she held tight against him. Her heartbeat quickened and Chat could feel her fidgeting. She mumbled something indistinct.

“My Lady?”

A thrill ran through him at the feeling of her lips against his shoulder as they quirked into a smile. She hummed, nodded to herself as though in agreement, and said something he’d only ever heard twice before.

“Tikki, spots off!”

With a strangled yelp, Chat’s eyes slammed shut and he turned his head away. That didn’t stop the bright pink glow from flooding through his eyelids, nor did it keep him from gasping when he felt warm, bare fingers at the base of his neck. His entire body heated up in an instant and he could feel his face blooming into a flushed mess.

“Um,” he said intelligently.

Ladybug—the girl who was Ladybug the love of his life who was also not transformed who was nuzzling him affectionately dear god his heart—giggled nervously and released her hold on his neck. Chat let her put space between them, his heart racing as she stood in his arms. He jerked a bit when she flicked his bell, the jingling catching him off guard.

“You can look, you know,” she said amusedly, “I won’t bite.”

Chat’s eyes remained closed. Ladybug—now Marinette—sighed, both disappointed and relieved. She knew how eager he had been to reveal themselves, but apparently even Chat had some reservations. Paris may finally have been saved, but the instinct to protect themselves would probably never disappear. Fear was funny that way.

“Do I know you?”

The question was so quiet that if she’d been a foot further away it would be lost. Luckily, Marinette was close enough to hear the guarded curiosity in Chat’s voice. She briefly thought about answering with her usual snark, but looking at him made her reconsider.

His fake cat ears twitched in agitation, his eyes were squeezed shut, and there was something at his mouth that might have been a smile if he wasn’t so focused on keeping the rest of his face in check. He looked so innocent, so vulnerable, so hopeful that Marinette felt guilty for even thinking about teasing him.

“You know me,” she replied, “Probably a lot better than you realize.” Chat stiffened, though a disbelieving smile finally rose to his face. His pulse was racing like crazy and he tried not to fidget. The fact that he knew Ladybug, out of costume no less, made him want to sing.

Marinette huffed when he still didn’t open his eyes. The anticipation was killing her. It had taken her weeks beforehand to gather the courage to face him as her civilian self and here he was, just… standing. She shuffled her feet impatiently and sighed obnoxiously for a few seconds.

“Alright, alright,” Chat laughed, taking the hint, “I’m just preparing myself to be paw-struck by your beauty.”

If he could wink, he would’ve. He heard Ladybug groan and smiled wider. The tension between them was almost entirely gone. All that was left was to face his Lady.

Chat took a deep breath and opened his eyes.  
His head was tilted down, so he was greeted by a pair of pink ballet flats decorated with tiny white bows.

‘Cute,’ he thought, his heart fluttering. His gaze traveled up in awe, taking in everything about her.  
There was white and pink polka-dotted trimming on her pink pants. ’That… looks familiar,’ he thought suspiciously. He squinted hard and, though distracted slightly by the sweet smell that surrounded her, continued.

A white shirt with intricate black swirls and pink flowers. A black jacket with pink polka dot edging peeking from the sleeves. A nervous smile and bright blue eyes and—

“MARIN—?”

Her hand smashed against his face and she shushed him frantically. “Chat, please! Calm down!”

Marinette looked around nervously. It was the middle of the night and few people would be about—not to mention they were too high up for a normal human to hear them—but she didn’t want to chance being outed on her last night as Ladybug. So much for protecting their identities.

Meanwhile, Chat’s eyes were tearing up again. His teeth had bashed into his lips and it hurt. He was also suffocating a bit from the knowledge that Ladybug had been behind him this whole time. How stupid could he get?

Finally, Marinette seemed to notice his discomfort and she apologized before moving her hand away. The longer Chat stayed silent, the more she began to fidget. He worked his jaw a bit, opened and closed his mouth a few times, and took a deep breath before wheezing, “G-Guess the cat’s got my tongue this time, huh?”

For a second, Marinette looked like she was caught between laughing or slapping him. Neither happened and instead she smiled cheekily at him.

“Really, kitty? That’s not even close to your usual standard,” she teased, tapping his nose lightly. Chat sputtered indignantly and wrinkled his nose, secretly more than happy to take her lead. He grabbed her hand and fell to one knee, the back of his hand resting on his forehead dramatically.

“It’s not fair, though,” he whined, “How can I be on my game when my Princess and my Lady turn out to be one and the same? It’s absolutely un-purr-ecedented!”

His eyes suddenly widened as an epiphany struck him and he stared at Marinette, mouth agape. He stammered, “I-I know w-where you live! I-I’ve been in your house!”

Another thought hit him and he practically yelled, “I’ve been in your room! Your room! Ladybug’s room! I-I’ve—“

Chat fell fully onto his back, covering his ruddy face with both hands. It was too much. Marinette, class president and his shy but sweet friend, was also Ladybug, luck incarnate and total badass. It explained so much and he was such an idiot.

“I’m such an idiot,” Chat moaned, “You’ve been right there, the whole time! I could’ve just turned around and you’d be there and—“

He let out a pained groan. It was almost pitiful. Almost.

Marinette watched Chat’s meltdown with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. Still, she couldn’t help the blush that rose at his reaction. He wasn’t disappointed like she had feared. In fact, his freakout was somewhat flattering. Apparently, Chat liked her well enough as Ladybug and Marinette that it set him off like a leather firework.

“Marinette?”

She blinked in surprise. He was standing up now, right in front of her. She hadn’t heard him move. The glow from the rising dawn lit his face enough for her to see the red still dusting his cheeks. Chat stared at her so tenderly that Marinette felt herself melt a bit.

“I’m so glad it’s you,” he finally said. A second later, Marinette scooped Chat into a hug, earning herself a squeak when she lifted him off his feet. His heartfelt admission, the look in his eyes that made butterflies dance in her stomach, everything about their friendship: it all made her heart want to burst.

She only released Chat when he tapped her shoulder politely, as he was reluctant to interrupt her private celebration. His tail swished behind him and he could feel the energy thrumming under his skin. It was finally time. Chat straightened himself out, smiled brightly, and without warning cried out, “Plagg, claws in!”

As the green light faded from his body, Adrien continued to smile at his Lady and best friend, though it faded slightly at the expression on her face. Marinette was staring at him, eyes wide and mouth open far enough to catch a bug. She stood absolutely still. In fact, it looked like she had stopped functioning at all.

“Hi, Marinette,” Adrien said, trying to get a reaction other than pure shock out of her. Finally, Marinette blinked. She inhaled deeply, her entire body seeming to turn as red as her suit, and let out a noise similar to a balloon deflating. After all the air in her lungs had been expended, she waved and smiled shakily.

“H-hey, Adrien,” she rasped.

Adrien looked concerned and more than a little hesitant to say anything else, probably shaken by Marinette’s attempt at calm. She smiled more genuinely, forcing herself to relax. Like she’d said, he was still Chat Noir. So what if her partner was also the love of her life? So what if she had been rejecting him for the past two years because of… himself?

‘I turned down the love of my life so I could crush on the love of my life,” she thought, ‘I’m such an idiot!”

‘Oh, so that’s what it feels like,’ came a thought from a distant part of her brain. She ignored it in favor of taking all of Adrien in, even though she remembered everything about him by heart.

His shining gold hair. The cute outfit he wore literally every day and still looked good in. The way he rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous. His terrible taste in jokes and cheese.  
He was Adrien Agreste, the boy of her dreams, and Chat Noir, her loyal and loving partner. He was perfect.

“Adrien,” she murmured, stepping closer to him. He took a step closer as well, his green eyes gazing at her innocently. “Oh, Adrien—“

“Just kiss already!”

The two teens leaned away from each other swiftly, both of their faces burning. Marinette was confused by the nasally voice, but Adrien was pissed. A small black figure and an even smaller red one flew into their line of sight.

The red ladybug kwami pouted and grumbled, “Plagg!”

“C’mon, Tikki,” the black cat kwami said, his mouth half-full of cheese, “I’m just doing them a favor! Ugh, all these dumb human emotions give me indigestion.”

After a minute of silence punctuated by Plagg’s munching, Marinette began to laugh. A moment later, Adrien joined her. The whole situation was absolutely ridiculous and so incredibly unbelievable. It was impossible.

It was miraculous.

Marinette and Adrien sat on the top tier of the Eiffel Tower, shoulders and fingertips just barely touching. Plagg and Tikki sat together, curled around each other and chittering every so often in a language no mortal would understand. The sun finally peeked over the horizon and they all watched as the clouds were bathed in golden light.

“Kitty?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad it was you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo tell me whatchu think. Or don’t?
> 
> lol I’ll probably write more trash anyway to satisfy dat hunger doh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
